The Dreamstone (film)/Transcript
Any ideas about the Transcript for The Dreamstone (film). Chapter 1 - The Nazis are Coming (On a wonderful day with his family) Thomas: (?) Thomas's Father: (?) Thomas: (?) Thomas's Mother: Happy Birthday, Thomas. Thomas's Father: We have a present for you. (Any ideas what they gave him a present) Thomas: (?) Thomas's Father: (?) (Thomas, and his mother and father looked up the sky.) Thomas: Look. That cloud looks like a (?) and (?). Thomas's Father: Yes, Thomas. Look around and pay attention for what you see. Thomas's Mother: And look for another way. Thomas: (?) (It was the gift of love that (?)) (In one night) Thomas: (crying) Why do I have to run from Nazis? Thomas's Father: Because Nazis were bombed in London, so they were going to burn our houses. Thomas's Mother: That's why, you must go. Thomas: But I love you, Mother and Father. Thomas's Mother: We love you too, Thomas. But, here the picture of you and us. We want you to keep it. Thomas: Why? Thomas's Mother: You have to keep it of your photo album. (The Nazis came in the house) Thomas's Father: The Nazis are coming. Thomas: Nazis?? Thomas's Mother: Yes, you must run, Thomas. Go! Thomas: But ... Thomas's Father: Run! (Thomas flee from the house of the window as the Nazis burned down the house) Thomas's Father: Good bye and good luck, Thomas, farewell! (The house fire killed both of Thomas' parents by Nazis and Thomas is now to be hate all the bad humans for what they had done to his family) Chapter 2 (?): (?) Wealthy man (name): (?) Thomas, (?) Thomas: (?) Wealthy man: (?) Orphan guy: (?) Orphan guy: I'm Edward and this is (?). What's yours? Thomas: I'm Thomas. (Orphan little boy or girl): I found it. It's right here in the book. The creature called Noops from the land of dreams and they're building a rocket ship to catch the stars, but it's almost broke and went down to another planet. All the pages are blanked. Thomas: (?) Thomas: I just want my family back. I have to runaway and find them. (Orphan guy or girl): No you can't. Thomas: (?) (Any ideas what Thomas or all orphans sang, like, want a family again or something) Chapter 3 Chapter 4 (That night at the dinner party) Soldier: Wealthy man: Soldier (Nazi): (All soldiers laughs) (Thomas looked at all the soldiers, and then, he had a rage rose inside of him) (Orphan guy or girl): Thomas, what's the matter? (Thomas dropped the plate and broke) Thomas: Stop! Quiet! I hate you all for what you did. You killed my family, and you're all bad people, and killers, and murderers, and ... (sobbing). (Thomas runaway from the night and talk to himself and felt angry) Thomas: I hate soldiers they ruined my life. That rich man is on that side of soldiers. I am going to runaway myself. (Gasped) (He turned surprised, looked at the sky, and saw the rocket ship came toward to him, but Thomas ran, duck, and hide, and he saw the green creatures) Thomas: (?) Noop Male: (?) Noop Female: (?) Thomas: (?) Thomas: Who are you? Noop Male: I'm Rufus, and this is Amberly. Thomas: (?) Rufus: (?) Amberly: (?) (Rufus and Amberly took Thomas to the Land of Dreams) Chapter 5 (All the Noops looked at the strange person and awed, Thomas.) Dream Maker: (?) Rufus: (?) Amberly: (?) Dream Maker: (?) (All the Noops followed them) (Thomas saw the shark and he scared, ran away and hide) Dream Maker: This is my fish dog, Albert. Albert: Ruff Ruff Thomas: (?) Amberly: Rufus: Thomas: You two look like rabbits. Rufus: Amberly: Chapter 6 Amberly: (?) Rufus: (?) Thomas: (?) Amberly: (?) Rufus: Thomas: Amberly: Rufus: Thomas: My Mother was a (?) and my Father was a (?). (?) Amberly: Rufus: Thomas: They are the most wonderful Mother and Father in the world. (Thomas showed to them of his photo album) Thomas: This is my Mother, Father, and me, and they're only three of us. Amberly: (?) Thomas: (?) Rufus: (?) Thomas: (?) Amberly: (?) Rufus: (?) (Thomas is sad that they killed his parents and fells angry about the bad guys, just like soldiers) Thomas: (?) Rufus: (?) Amberly: (?) Rufus: I'm your Father, she's your Mother, and you'll be our son. Thomas: You will? You'll be my Mother and Father? Amberly: Of course we do. Rufus: Some friends and family are special, so (?) Amberly: Thomas, we're family like us. (Rufus and Amberly sang lullaby "What Means Friendships Do?") Rufus and Amberly: Good night, Thomas. Thomas: Good night, Rufus. Good night, Amberly. Chapter 7 (In the next morning) Rufus and Amberly: Good morning, Thomas. Thomas: Good morning, Rufus. Good morning, Amberly. (Yawns) I had a rough night. Rufus: Let's get something breakfast. Amberly: (?) Thomas: (?) Amberly: (?) Rufus: (?) Amberly: (?) Thomas: You are the greatest parent I had. Thank you, Mother. Thank you, Father. (Wuts saw Thomas walk through the mountain, he picked up some flowers, but suddenly, he saw the vine and gasped, and the vine grabbed Thomas and lifted up.) Thomas: Let me go! Let me go! Wut: Oops, sorry, my mistake, free to go? (Thomas saw the giant green thing) Thomas: Yes. Let me go! Wut: Nope, you stole the flowers, so you're a trespasser and you coming with us. Everyone, take him to the (What?). (Thomas had been roped and gagged by Wuts.) Thomas: No, no! I won't go with you! Wut: Stop struggling, Thomas. Thomas: How do you know me? Wut: The Dream Maker told me that I know. This is a place where we live. We are the forest folk. It will be (?), so I, Pildit, the leader of the Wuts, will (?) and, of course, you can provide. Thomas: But I don't want to go because you are the bad one and you and your friends made my life miserable. I hate bad guys. All bad guys. Pildit: Do you think I'm a good guy? (chuckled little) What a delightful world it could be without the good guys. But someone exist with the good guys. Indeed, the good guys are nice and generous. The bad guys are cheap and poor. (Pildit and the members of Wuts sang to him "When the Good Fights Bad") Chapter 8 Pildit: (?) Thomas: (?) (Rufus, Amberly, or someone): Thomas. (Rufus or Amberly): Thomas is our son. Chapter 9 (Amberly or Rufus): Thomas. (Rufus or Amberly.) Look. (The Urpneys (?)) Blob: Get the (?) Frizz: (?) Nug: How? we have only two hands. Blob: Stop concerning some of details. Do it! Urpgor: (?) (Rufus, Amberly, Thomas, or someone): Run! Chapter 10 Thomas: (?) Amberly: (?) Rufus: (?) Thomas: (?) Rufus: (?) Thomas: (?) Chapter 11 Frizz: (?) Nug: (?) Urpgor: (?) Blob: (?) Zordrak: (?) (Zordrak sang "Well, Well, Well, What Have We Here?") Chapter 12 Pildit: Thomas: Rufus: Amberly: Chapter 13 Blob: Nug: Thomas: Edward: Chapter 14 (?): Orphan guy Edward: Look. There he is again. The same man from the book. (Orphan guy or girl): It's Thomas. (Orphan guy or girl): I think he's a highness. Edward: Your highness, I'm Edward and this is (?) (Orphan guy or girl): We're friends of Thomas. Dream Maker: (?) Dream Maker: I will take you to the Land of Dreams. Chapter 15 Dream Maker: What a Relief! Rufus Chapter 16 Edward: Pildit: Dream Maker: Chapter 17 Priscilla: Bridgie: Guard: Queen: Who are these creatures and why did they come in here? Dream Maker: This is Thomas and his friends. They are the group of "Nices." Queen: We have Dream Maker: (?) Pildit: (?) Rufus: (?) Amberly: (?) Guard: (?) Queen: (?) Guard: (?) Queen: Wait. Did the Nices have (?) Thomas: No! (Pildit, or someone grabbed him and put hands on Thomas's Mouth) MMMPH. Chapter 18 (?): Chapter 19 (?): Blolb: (?) Chapter 20 (All the Heligators Army take off from their Heligators-Dom with Winged-backpack Rufus all flying to Viltheed to ambush Urpgor.) Queen Heligator: Queen to Rufus!, Queen to Rufus!, Good luck with your idea, you must call back so you can signal, Over? Rufus: Over Queen, Heads to Up (Bridgie the Heligators thumps up) (All of the Heligators hide and Rufus goes up to Urpgor) Rufus: So Urpgor, Did you have the Dreamstone? Urpgor: The Dreamstone? (Laughs) NO! Rufus: Let me through! Urpgor: Let you through, that is impossible! (Laughs) Rufus: (Clearing throat) Ahem, NOW! Urpgor: What's going on here, but i'm bit... (see heligators came to ambush) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Runs Off) (The Heligators chase Urpgor) Urpgor: You can't catch or defeat me, I will use giant sticky fly papers on the Heligators! Rufus: Urpgor is using Giant Sticky Fly Papers, Urpgor is using Giant Sticky Fly Papers, Repeat, Urpgor is using Giant Sticky Fly Papers. Chapter 21 (Rufus, Amberly, and all Noops been kidnapped) Chapter 22 Thomas: There's no key, but where is...? Albert: Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff. Thomas: What is it, Albert? The star? Why, all the (Wuts, Noops, Urpneys or something) are following that star. If we follow it, we are hope to find them. Come on. (Thomas, Albert, all orphans, and their friends are following the star) (?): Chapter 23 Zordrak: (?) Thomas: Chapter 24 (Zordrak went out of the body, (?)) (?): (?) (?) (They saw Albert, who had been hit.) Thomas: Albert! Oh, Albert, you mustn't die. You mustn't. Who can help him? (?) Chapter 25 Thomas: Please, we got to get inside and see the (?). You must let us through. Thomas: Oh, your highness. Albert's been injured. You must save him. Queen: (?), but there's nothing I can do. Thomas: But ... But you're the queen. (?): Thomas: The (?)? But ... I did not understand. Thomas: There's something more about. So much. Queen: Dream Maker: (Albert's came back alive) Albert: Ruff ruff ruff Dream Maker: You are (?) of the human race. (Thomas looked at the book of him.) Thomas: It's ... That's me. Dream Maker: That was you. Chapter 26 (The Noops, Wuts, and humans went back to the Earth) Thomas: Rufus? Amberly? If we're family, will I ever see you again? Pildit: Rufus: Amberly: Thomas: (Any ideas about the final chapter) Category:Transcripts Category:The Dreamstone